


Dress Up

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: In which a close relative reveals Ukai's kink for girls in uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the first work that I will be publishing here, an introduction is in place! My name is Lana and I run the Tumblr blog, haiykuties. In desiring to share my writing with a larger audience, AO3 was the perfect place to start. This happens to be one of my earlier scenarios, and my writing has changed slightly when its comes to writing smut, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please feel free to leave kudos or comments, and even follow my blog for more!

It was a well-kept secret, one that he’d rather take to the grave than let anyone figure it out. Although it seemed like you were the exception, and a damn good one at that. He thanked the stars that you somehow learned about his ‘fetish’, and would reap the benefits of it.

Ukai kept his golden hues trained on your form, memorising each curve and contour of your body to heart, simply relishing in your presence. This wasn’t a sight he’d want to forget so easily. You stood a few feet from the male, a coy smile playing at your lips, fingers playing with the hem of the skirt. He’d never been more grateful to see another school uniform in his life. The itch in his long fingers seemed to intensify as you came within an arms reach, that sultry pout making you appear all the more appealing.

“Is this all for Daddy, Princess?” He motioned for you to come closer, his arm encircling your waist to pull on to his lap. “This is such a nice surprise.” You could tell he was quite pleased, especially with his growing erection poking at your thighs.

Deciding to take matters into your own hands, you rolled your hips into his, watching as Ukai threw his head back and a choked groan threaded through his lips. “I just wanted to make you happy. Do you like it?” And rolled your hips once more.

Suddenly his large hands flew to your waist, making the movements deeper. “Fuck, I love it when you do that. You’re such a good girl for Daddy,” God, his husky voice was to die for. “You know how you can please me?” You tilted your head to the side, wondering what type of lewd thoughts were traveling through his head. His lips brushed the shell of your ear as he purred, “Ride me.” Wet heat pooled to your core, panties dampening at the mental picture you planted inside your head at the thought. A lazy smirk stretched across his face as he watched your expression change from one of embarrassment to arousal, equally as turned on as he was. The blonde wasn’t wasting anytime with the outfit, preferring to keep it on as his digits slipped the flimsy material of your panties aside to push inside your wet folds. His movements were slow and torturous, pulling forth shrill whimpers and gasps which he swallowed with his own mouth. The tip of his tongues prodded at your lips, and you invited him, tongues intertwined in an intricate dance. The more your groin rolled into his erection, the more impatient he coach grew, his fingers plunging in faster until you could barely form a coherent thought.

“I-I need you!”

Ukai slowed his movements, sucking at the skin of your neck to leave his mark, teeth scraping down the column of your throat.  
“Where do you need me? Use you words baby, or Daddy can’t help you.”  
A frustrated groan left your throat, silently cursing at the man for being a tease. You could barely speak let alone form a proper sentence, especially with the end so near, and you didn’t want to come with just his fingers. You wanted him inside of you.

You sought out his eyes, darkened with lust and arousal, “I want your cock inside me! I want you to wreck me!”

Ukai didn’t need to be told twice, not when you used that tone. Within moments he unbuckled his belt and removed his stiffened member from its confines, precum already dripping from its head, begging for release. Not bothering to removed your panties, he shifted the fabric aside and plunged into your waiting heat, a growl erupting from his lips as your walls clenched around him. Your arms flew around his neck to keep you afloat, the only anchor you had to reality at the moment. His own hands moving down to grope at the skin of your ass, rolling you on to his shaft.

You were sure that your eyes had rolled to the back of your head at this point, the feel of his thick and large cock pounding into you was too much for you to handle. With each powerful thrust he gave, your breast bounced, threatening to spill forth from the already too tight shirt. One of Ukai’s hand left your rear to unbutton your shirt, hands grasping and pinching at your nipples once your chest was free from its confines. He always knew exactly how to touch you and when to work your body up. But he also knew when you were at your limit, just at the edge of euphoria, the way your cunt clenched around his was simply proof.

“You’re taking Daddy’s cock so well Princess. Does it feel good?” How he was able to talk right now was beyond you.

Your nails dug into his back, face pressed into his neck as he snapped his hips forward, jolting your own body in the process. “Fuck! Your cock feels amazing Daddy! I can’t hold it much longer!”

He smirked, fingers traveling down the expanse of your stomach to pinch and roll your clit, watching as you threw your head back with a loud cry.  
“It’s okay sweetheart. Come for Daddy.”

It was amazing how well your body responded to his commands, white heat enveloping your body as you threw yourself over the edge, writhing and gasping in his arms. You were oblivious to anything else except for the spill of his own warmth in your body.

Finally it seemed like the both of you came down from your highs, bodies sticking to each their from the thin veil of sweat covering your skin. Ukai didn’t remove himself, instead pulling you closer.

“How did you know that I had a thing for uniforms?” You gave a low him in question, too tired to speak.

A sly smile appeared on your face, but he was unable to see it. “Just a lucky guess I suppose.” Though it wasn’t, but you refused to exploit the person who helped you discover Ukai’s not-so-secret kink.


End file.
